This present disclosure generally relates to audio systems providing audio content to one or more users of an audio system, and more specifically to, audio systems monitoring user responses to audio content and customizing head-related transfer functions (HRTFs) for the user based on the monitored responses.
Headsets in an artificial reality system often include an audio system to provide audio content to users of the headsets. In the artificial reality environment, audio content can significantly improve a user's immersive experience with the artificial reality. Conventional audio systems implemented in headsets comprise audio devices (e.g., ear buds, headphones) positioned in proximity to both ears of a user and provide audio content to the user. However, conventional audio systems generally do a poor job of providing directional content. This is because the content is presented without regard to head-related transfer functions (HRTFs) of the user, and HRTFs vary from user to user (e.g., due to different shapes of the ear).